The present invention relates generally to folding tool bars for farm implements, and more particularly the type of folding tool bar in which the wing sections move from a horizontal working position to a horizontal transport position, in which latter position the wing sections extend over the main frame of the tool bar.
In the design and manufacture of tool bars for attaching farm implements thereto, a main consideration is to make the tool bar as long as is practical. There are many factors which limit the practical length for such tool bars and these include the factor of having a tool bar which is narrow enough to be transported on public roads. Another factor which limits the length of the tool bar is the rigidity thereof, since if a tool bar is too long, it simply cannot be held in a rigid fashion under certain conditions.
Certain designs have been invented and manufactured for the purpose of overcoming the above disadvantages as well as others. In general, these solutions tend to be very complex, with the accompanying disadvantage that manufacturing cost are increased and dependability is compromised. Still another problem with the complex devices of the prior art for folding tool bars in order to make them commercially feasible is to add complicated folding structures along the length of the tool bar, and these structures merely get in the way of the main purpose of the tool bar, which is to attach implements thereto, such as ground working tools, planters, etc.
Consequently, there is a definite need for structures which overcome the above delineated deficiencies in the prior art.